Over time, tires inherently loose air pressure through permeation and leaks. Tire inflation systems monitor this pressure loss and act to supply air to under-inflated tires as needed. Once the tires are inflated to a proper pressure level, the tire inflation system continues to monitor and maintain proper tire pressure to maximize the life of the tire.
In one known configuration, the tire inflation system communicates compressed air through a non-rotating component, such as an axle housing for example, into a rotating component, which is connected to the tire. Typically, the rotating component comprises a thru-tee connector that is attached to a hub cap. Difficulties arise when communicating pressurized air through this type of rotating connection.